Twilight to the Max
by MetsubouRaikami
Summary: DISCONTINUED What happens when the Flock meets Cullens/Hales from a new member? will all heck break loose or will they continue to live their somewhat normal everyday lives? takes place after MR5 and BD.'T' for language
1. Prologue

A/N: me: Hey fans of Fiction (lol)! This is my very first FF, a crossover with Twilight and Maximum Ride. Weird? Yes I know but so am I =]. So, yea remember this is my first FF so please don't be too harsh on the criticism or I'll get Nudge to talk you to death!

Nudge: YEA! Wait…what?!

Me: oh nothing… (Wink-wink) So Eddie would you please do the honors of putting up the disclaimer.

Edward: Don't call me Eddie –Holds up disclaimer sign-

Disclaimer:

-DontMessWithTheKuroNeko-

Does not own Twilight or

Maximum Ride... She only wishes =]

Me: He's right… I do

Fang: Read and Review or I'll have Iggy hit you with one of his famous homemade stink bombs.

Me: Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________

oO-Prologue-Oo

My name is Ehvy Green, but some people call me Kat because I kind of have the personality of a cat. You've probably never heard of me but I am a member of the Flock.

Yea you read right. I am a member of the Flock which is led by the one and only Maximum Ride.

I joined the Flock shortly after book 5, and just so you know, I'm not going to be in MR-6. Why you ask? Well I can't tell you that now. You'll just have to keep reading to find out why.

However, since I'm such an oh-so nice person (sarcasm), I will give you a small clue as to why I can't be in MR-6.

If a certain someone were to find out that someone like me was walking around, my family and friends would get hurt, probably even killed.

My name is Ehvy Green, and this is my story.


	2. Dreams and Followers

**A/N: The official start of my story =] oh and my nickname is changed from **_**Kat**_** to **_**D.C**_** Meaning **_**Devil Cat**_**. You find out why in a few chapters. Oh and sorry I haven't updated… been too lazy and been busy getting ready for the start of school and the story wouldnt upload for some unknown reason. So anyways, Ali do the disclaimer please.**

**Alice: Disclaimer: -DontMessWithTheKuroNeko- doesn't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. **

**Me: Enjoy! **

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Strange Dreams

*Dream*

What the fuck?! Where the hell am I? How did I get here?! I was starting to panic and I am not the type to panic. Yell and curse people out? Hell yea, but panic? Totally not my style.

"Calm down, D.C., just calm down. There has to be a very logical reason as to why you're in the middle of some random forest at night." I said to myself.

_-The forest was very dark and ominous, and to tell you the truth, it had me scared shitless.-_

I decided to climb a tree hoping to see where the North Star was so I could get the hell out of here. However, when I got hold of the second branch, I heard rustling in a nearby bush. I climbed down and neared the bush cautiously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said nervously. But, there was no answer. _'Hmm… it was probably just a squirrel or someth-' _I started thinking as I was turning back around to get back to my tree climbing, but that thought stopped cold as I found myself staring at a pair of blood red crimson eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" said a high-pitched female voice.

I just stood there statue still, too scared to say or think anything at all.

"You have _–sniff- _such a _–sniff- _**mouth-watering** smell. You my little lamb will be my catch of the day. She said holding my chin to the side so she could sniff me better.

I couldn't help but notice how cold her hand was. It felt like she had kept her hands in a bucket of ice for about an hour.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" I stuttered. Seeing that she probably gonna kill me, I might as well learn her name just incase I survive or something so I can tell the po-pos

(**A/N: po-pos= police) **who my attacker was.

"Well my little lamb, my name is Mary and you will soon be gone….forever." Mary's chuckle seemed very sinister and it sent chills down my spine.

'Mary… why does that name sound so familiar?' I thought before I felt very sharp teeth sink into the crook of my neck. I gasped at the pain then I started shrieking as I felt an increasing burning sensation flow throughout my body. It felt like my body was lit on fire from the inside.

I was starting to lose consciousness and the last thing I saw were those crimson eyes walking away.

*end Dream*

I woke up in cold sweat but then fell out of bed and somehow missed the floor because I banged my nose against the wall. How that happened? I have no idea, but you know it's gonna be a bad day when fall out of bed and miss the floor.

"Oww! Why am I always finding a way to hurt myself?" I said talking to myself.

"Ehvy? Are you okay?" My mom asked from behind the door.

"Yea I'm fine. I just managed to fall out of bed and miss the floor." I said in a nasally voice, I was holding my still sore nose, while my mom walked in my room.

She laughed at the sight of me tangled up in my blanket, against the wall holding my nose.

"You are such a cluts. You're gonna be the death of yourself." She chuckled.

"Yea, yea whatever, Ma'. Hey, what time is it?" I said.

"It's almost 12:00PM. Why?" She questioned.

"Crap. I completely forgot that Shauntel and Leone invited me and CeeCee to the mall today at 1 o'clock. Can we go? Please?" I asked. Shauntel and Leone were my best friends, almost like sisters to me and CeeCee. CeeCee was my big sister, who treated Shauntel and Leone as if they were also her siblings.

My mom sighed. "Fine you two can go, but I'm not taking you. You have to take the bus."

I shrugged. "I don't mind, but can I have $20?" "Go ask your father before he leaves." I hopped up from my spot on the floor only to fall again because of the blanket still wrapped around my ankles.

My mom started laughing at me as she walked out my room. I untangled myself and walked out my room to look for my dad. I walked into the kitchen to see him about to walk out the backdoor.

"Pops! Mommy said I could go to the mall today. Can I have $40 please?" "What do you need $40 for…?" "$20 for me and $20 for CeeCee." "Fine, here." "Thanks!"

I went to go tell CeeCee to get ready while I called Shauntel and Leone to tell them we were going with them.

* * *

Leone, Shauntel, CeeCee, and I were walking around the mall aimlessly for about an hour. And throughout that entire hour i couldnt shake the feeling that someone was watching and/or following us. I just wrote it off as paranoia.

I was starting to space out. The dream kept popping up in my head. I've been having that same dream for almost two weeks now. _'What did it mean? Is it some sort of premonition?'_ Those were only some of the thousands of questions running through my mind. But the main ones were _'What were with the eyes? Why did that name sound so familiar?_ _What was that searing pain that had coursed through my body?' _

I tripped being brought out of my thoughts. I looked up suddenly to see if I was still walking with my friends. When I saw that I was, something caught my eye. It was a pair of black eyes and another pair of chocolate brown eyes. They were watching me and it seemed they had been the people following us for awhile, but I had thought it was me being paranoid. My eyes met with the second pair of eyes, I gave them my infamous 'Death Glare', the one that makes you _wish_ you were dead. My glare alone can make you feel as if you were being stabbed with 1,00 needles.

The second pair of eyes seemed to belong to a girl with brown hair and blonde streaks, she looked oddly familiar. And apparently, my 'Death Glare' made her eyes widen in shock. I smirked and started to follow my friends who hadn't noticed that I stopped.

"Wait, I wanna go in here I need some Converse." I said as we were walking by Footlocker.

I walked in and picked up some Converse that were purple and black with white thread. I got my shoe size and went to the check-out stand.

"That will be $45.00 please." The Cashier said. I handed the money to her as I looked up.

My breath hitched in my throat and my heartbeat pulsed faster and faster as I stared into those bright crimson eyes that resembled the color of blood…

**

* * *

**

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH **

**My first cliffhanger lol. Not much in this chapter except some senseless humor and some unexpected people. Can you figure out who it was? If you can tell me who you think it is in a review! Again I'm sorry for not updating. I will try and update every 2-3 weeks. –Sigh- High School's a pain. **

**R&R!**


End file.
